El que busca encuentra
by Merle-chan Kanasuki
Summary: Unas chichas están derrotando a los antiguos contricantes de los bladebreakers... que pasará?


El que busca encuentra  
Por: Merle-chan

Una chica se encontraba mirando la televisión. Tenía una sonrisa en sus labios mientras observaba la batalla de los bladebreakers, de nuevo habían ganado... apagó el televisor, solo le importaba ese chico que la derroto hace tiempo...

-. Oye Sayuri!!! –le gritó en el oído –Ya me aburrí en el hotel!!!! Ya me cansé de seguir a tu novio!!!

-. No es mi novio Mizuki y solo quiero saber si me puede vencer de nuevo eso es todo, de ningún modo seguiría a un chico en el sentido amoroso, ni que fuera como tu y.... ¿a dónde vas?

-. Estamos en Francia para desafiar a... ¿Cómo dices que se llama? –se cruzó de brazos –Mmm... no sé ni para que vine contigo, sabes que yo no juego beyblade con aficionados

-. Jajajajajaja por favor, sé que no te impresionó la información que obtuvimos de los Majestic, pero recuerda que ellos pelean mejor cuando están separados –se levanta de la cama –bueno, en cuanto acabemos aquí podremos ir a Italia!

-. Si, si, lo que digas... –enciende la luz –Por qué tenemos que tener la luz apagada?

-. Porque no se prendió cuando lancé la almohada

-. Eres una floja Sayuri

La chica que estaba en la puerta tenía el cabello largo, ondulado y castaño, tenía ojos verdes, su piel era blanca, su complexión delgada y no era muy alta. La otra chica tenía el cabello negro y a los hombros, sus ojos eran grises, su piel también era blanca, también era delgada y era de la misma estatura.

-. Sayuri para que quieres derrotar a todos los que se enfrentaron a tu novio? –preguntó Mizuki tratando de peinarse

-. Lo hago como entrenamiento... Y NO ES MI NOVIO!!!! NI SIQUIERA ME GUSTA!!!! –se puso roja

-. Está bien... ya cásate... –salió del cuarto –sabes siquiera donde está?

-. Pixi P dice que no está lejos –cerró la puerta después de salir –Aww muy pronto lo veré de nuevo...

-. Y dices que no te gusta...

-. Mizuki...

-. Si?

-. Cállate

Las 2 chicas continuaron peleando en todo el camino en busca de Oliver. Mientras tanto no muy lejos de ahí...

-. Por qué volvimos a Europa jefe? –preguntó Max

-. El señor Dickenson dijo que debían entrenar para el próximo torneo, dijo que debíamos venir de nuevo a Francia

-. ¿A dónde vamos primero? –preguntó Tyson impacientemente

-. Mmm... vamos a ver a Oliver, ¿les parece? –propuso Kenny

-. Me parece buena idea –dijo Ray y se volteó a Kai –tu que opinas?

-. Lo que sea...

-. Muy bien, está decidido iremos a ver a Oliver –Tyson comenzó a gritar

-. ¿Qué es eso? –preguntó Ray

-. Es la bestia bit de Oliver... –murmuró Tyson

Mientras tanto donde Sayuri y Mizuki...

-. Que bonita bestia bit!!! –gritaron ambas emocionadas

-. Esto es una perdida de tiempo Unicolyon termínala –gritó Oliver molesto por la actitud infantil del las chicas –tenemos cosas mas importantes que hacer

-. Oh, no te eh presentado a mi bestia bit? –sonrió –Muy bien!!! Pixie P, empieza con el ataque lluvia!!! –se volteó a Mizuki –es solo por haberme subestimado, porque este chico no representa ningún problema, así que no hagas esas caras Mizuki... –vio a Oliver –Nadie a derrotado mi ataque lluvia... Pixie P es una bestia tipo hada, por lo cual es muy difícil derrotarla

-. Jamás perdería contra una novata como tu y una bestia tan insignificante como la tuya... Vas a perder!

-. No cariño, tu perdiste...

El blade de Oliver salió disparado, mientras que el de Sayuri regresaba a su mano. Oliver la miró y le sonrió.

-. Fue una gran batalla, nunca creí que una bestia tipo hada le ganara a mi bestia bit, disculpa, como te llamas?

-. Mi nombre es... –volteó hacia atrás –eh... bueno, me tengo que ir, fue un gran placer vencerte, nos vemos en Italia Oliver! –salió corriendo con su amiga

-. Que chicas tan extrañas... –se dijo a sí mismo y luego miró la razón por la que corrieron –Hola chicos! ¿Las conocen?

-. ¿A quienes te refieres? –preguntó Ray mirando a todos lados –vimos tu bestia bit y pensamos que estabas bey-batallando

-. Si, estaba con unas chicas, al verlos llegar se fueron ¿Están seguros que no las conocen? –sonrió –porque podría jurar que quieren verlos en Italia, bueno, yo también quiero saber quienes son esas chicas, así que los acompañaré

-. ¿Por qué quieres seguirlas? –preguntó Kenny

-. Quiero saber quien fue la que me venció –frunció el ceño –era bastante insolente...

-. Me pregunto quienes serán –murmuró Tyson

Mientras que Sayuri y Mizuki se esforzaban por no caerse del árbol...

******************************************************************  
_No, no va ser yaoi ^_^ Y sé que es de lo que más escribo, pero hay que variar de vez en cuando... Mmm... espero que les guste muajajajaja. Y... Mmm... ya volví!!! Es que hasta hoy ya funcionó mi máquina y ¬¬ no quería ir a casa de Glory... No tenía ganas de enseñarle algebra_

_Bueno, Muchos Miaus Para Ustedes y Déwa Máta!!!_


End file.
